I will survive
by Eraman
Summary: Title says it all... Warning though it's kinda silly


_Okay this is absolutely silly but i just had to publish it... i couldn't get it out of my head! Set after For once I'm glad I'm wrong. Disclaimer, Evelyn is mine, song belongs to Gloria Gaynor(did i spell it right?)._

"Come on Soda", Steve yelled as they and Soda's girl Evelyn ran down the street towards the Curtis house. It had been two months since Soda came back and the greasers were closer than ever. Darry had been promoted and didn't have to work two jobs, Soda had gotten a raise in his pay and Pony was in his senior year. Steve and Two-Bit were still the same as was Dally, but Johnny was more happy now. He'd finally gotten away from his parents and now lived with the Curtis brothers and had gotten a job at a store in town. He was working with taking deliveries and unpacking stuff.

"I'm coming I'm coming", Soda yelled back to his friend. "Golly why the rush?"

"Do you wanna let the guys get the last of the chocolate cake?"

"No", Soda said and they ran.

* * *

They reached the house and saw that the door was open.

"Aw shoot", Steve said. "Someone got here before us!"

"Well maybe they'll share", Soda said and walked into the house.

"SODA", there was a shout in joy and Soda found his arms filled with…

"Sandy!" Soda was shocked to say the least.

"Soda I'm so so sorry, I was an idiot please take me back!"

"What the hell are you doing here", Steve yelled and walked up beside Soda. Evelyn was right behind him glaring at Sandy.

"I came back for you Soda I love you!"

"Sandy get off me", Soda yelled and pushed her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What", she stuttered bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Why the hell are you here", Soda growled angrily. "Wait I don't want to know. Just get the hell out of here."

"Soda?!"

Soda walked past her and she grabbed his wrist.

"Soda wait don't you love me anymore?" Soda sighed and turned around.

"Let's put it this way okay?" he said and started to sing.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my sid_

Soda walked up to her side.__

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

He spun away from her and then started to walk towards her.

A_nd so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

Soda pointed at the door and spun Sandy around to face it.__

Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Coz you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey"

Soda waved at her. Sandy was just staring at him and Steve and Evelyn was smiling wide.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_

Here Soda pretended to break a chain.

_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

Soda threw a kiss in Evelyn's direction and then pointed at the door again.

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Oh…_

Soda was quiet at first, looking down on the ground, but then his head snapped around towards Sandy again and he put an arm around Evelyn's waist.

_Go now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Coz you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive_"

Sandy had backed out through the door and Soda slammed it shut in her face. Steve was still laughing madly and Soda walked past him into the kitchen and hollered:

"Do you want that cake or not?"

* * *

Some hours later the whole gang was there and they were all playing poker. Evelyn had gone home for the night.

"You guys can't guess who I saw in town today", Two-Bit said darkly.

"Who", Johnny asked anxiously.

"Sandy…"

Darry coughed on his coffee and Dallas stared at Two-Bit.

"Are you kidding me", he said. "That bitch is back?!"

"Yup", Two-Bit said. "Although… she looked as if she'd gotten the shock of her life."

"S-Soda", Pony asked as he saw that his brother had buried his head in his hands and was now shaking.

"Hey you okay little buddy", Darry asked soothingly.

Soda mumbled something beneath his breath and started to shake even more. The others noted that Steve was biting his lip and his eyes were teary. Then Soda straightened up and threw his head backwards and laughed. Darry just stared at him but Soda just laughed.

"What's wrong with you", Darry asked.

"Don't worry about it Dar", Soda said when he stopped laughing. "She ain't a problem…"

"Huh?"

"I will survive…"

Then Steve couldn't hold it back any longer. He laughed so hard he fell of the chair and that started Soda of again. Both young men laughed harder than they had in a long time.

_Silly I know but i just couldn't resist it._


End file.
